Heretofore, a receptacle connector shown in FIG. 9 of the accompanying drawings, which is of the type described above, has been in widespread use in the art. The receptacle connector will be described below with reference to FIG. 9. As shown in FIG. 9, the receptacle connector according to the background art, denoted by 1, is used as being fixed to a panel 2 of a device for sending and receiving audio and video signals. Communication cables 3A, 3B for audio and video signals are connected to each other by inserting a plug 4 into the receptacle connector 1. When the plug 4 is inserted into the receptacle connector 1, a lock mechanism (not shown) is actuated to keep the receptacle connector 1 and the plug 4 connected for thereby locking the plug 4 against removal from the receptacle connector 1.
For removing the plug 4 from the receptacle connector 1, the user pushes a lever 1A with one hand to release the lock mechanism, and then grips the plug 4 with the other hand and pulls the plug 4 from the receptacle connector 1.